the_new_totaldrama_tdrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Raiders of the Lost Boney Ark
Episode Script DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED * : Last Time on Total Drama Island! * : The contestants hiked around the island! * : And I brought Alejandro’s favorite brother, José in to the game! Much to his excitement! * : And the Screaming Snakes finally won, thanks to José! * : So the Killer Kittens went to their first elimination ceremony! * : And they voted off Cameron!, who was “arguably” their weakest teammate! * : Now, it’s time for some painfully awesome treasure hunting on a special scary island! * : Who will win, who will pee their pants with fear, and who will be sent home tonight? * : Find out now! On TOTAL! * : DRAMA! * : ISLAND! YOU MAY NOW TALK * : *Conf* This is pretty diversion! But I feel Alejandro will try to turn everyone contra mí! So I must attempt to the guapo side with me! This will not be easy with Al turning everyone contra mí! * : *Conf* Now that Hose is here, no one will suspect me being the greater villain! Now, I must form an allaicne with Alejandro! That way I can get rid of the competition! Starting with José! * : *walks out of the confessional* BoysCanLikeItToo has left the chat. 8:25 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* Hey Zeke! 8:25 RiMiEg007 * : *walks through the forest* * : Yeah? *accidently bumps into Heather, kissing her* * : *kisses Zeke back* 8:26 The Villainous Vulture * : Oh look, a new couple! AHAHAHAHAHA 8:26 Ethan Oka * :*takes picture with camera* 8:26 RiMiEg007 * : Whoa! Hey H-Heather! * : *looks up at Zeke* H-H-Hey Z-Zeke! 8:26 Ethan Oka * : *Conf.* Oh, how I love blackmail. 8:26 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* Oh my gosh! I-I cant believe I just kissed Z-Zeke! And what worse is: I… I enjoyed it! * : Hey Heather, Would you… like to go out with me sometime? * : Um… Well… * : You don’t have to say yes right now. * : Sure Zeke! I will go out with you! * : Really? Cool! 8:27 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* So, are you two dating now? 8:27 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* Wow! I can’t believe Heather agreed to go out with me! I really like her, but I can’t have her distract me! I wonder how this is going to play out! * : Yeah * : Yeah, we are dating! Weird right? * : How is it weird? 8:28 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* Oh, so then now would be a bad time to ask about that alliance of yours. Right? 8:29 RiMiEg007 * : *yawns* What alliance? * : I'm guess mine and Mike's alliance * : *Conf* Or should I say Mal DO NOT TALK * : *on the loudspeaker* ATTENTION SOON TO BE EX-CAMPERS! MEET ME AT THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY! * : Ugh! It’s 5:00 in the morning Chris! SCENE SWITCHES TO THE BEACH * : Good Morning Campers! How’d you sleep! * : Terribly! * : I slept terribly too, now I feel great! *winks at Heather* * : *blushes* * : *raises an eyebrow* * : *Conf* What is going on between Ezekiel and Heather? I must averiguar! * : Ok competitors! Today I have something…*reads a script* increíblemente…alegre…completa planned for you! 8:31 Ethan Oka * : *mumbles* Like a baby. 8:32 RiMiEg007 * : What the joder was that? * : What? * :You just said that you have something “incredibly jollyful” planned for us! * : AHAHA HAHA! You are such a retard chris! * : *hits Duncan with a canoe paddle* SHUT UP MAGGOT SACK! * : AHH! *glares at Chef* 8:32 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* Jollyful? 8:33 RiMiEg007 * : Jollyful is a real word in Spanish * : alegre completa means Jollyful 8:33 Ethan Oka * : *Pretending to be Mike* *sarcasm* suuure it is 8:34 RiMiEg007 * : Anyway… You guys and girls and what ever Duncan is, will be canoeing over to Boney Island! * : Then, both teams will look for buried treasure! * : Treasure! Do we look like pirates to you? * : Yup! * : Each team has their own chest! If one team finds the other teams chest, they can loot it, hide it somewhere else, or leave it alone! 8:35 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* Yeah, especially CHRIS! 8:35 RiMiEg007 * : *wacks Mike with a canoe paddle* SHUT UP! * : My intern, Vin will now give you your maps! 8:35 Ethan Oka * : OW! 8:35 RiMiEg007 * : *walks out with a map in his hand* * : Thank You Vincent! * : DON’T CALL ME THAT! *walks away* * : Ok then, *rips the map in half, then gives the maps to Mal and José* Both teams get half a map! The X’s stand for where the treasure chests are located! 8:36 Ethan Oka * : *takes map* Thank you... Vin 8:36 RiMiEg007 * : Good luck! I’m gonna go make Vin wash all of my toe nails! *Drives away on an ATV* VIN! GET BACK HERE! * : *runs away* * : Guess it's time to go... Heather! Wanna come with me? * : Sure Zeke 8:37 Ethan Oka * : Alright guys, follow me, I know the way to Boney Island like the back of my hand. * : *gets in canoe* 8:37 RiMiEg007 * : Lindsay! Noah! Care to join me? * : Sure Hose! * : I could think of worse people to canoe with! 8:38 Ethan Oka * : *Conf.* I can't let the other team win. So I decided I'd have some fun with them. 8:38 RiMiEg007 * : *helps Lindsay into a canoe* * : *hops into the canoe* 8:39 Ethan Oka * : *paddles up to the Snake's canoe* *pretending to be Mike* Hey, José! 8:39 RiMiEg007 * : *get's into the canoe with Zeke and Heather* * : Hello Strange one 8:39 Ethan Oka * : *hits José with paddle* Heh heh heh... Oops! 8:40 RiMiEg007 * : Get your own canoe Duncan! * : Ah! You'll pay for that you comadreja 8:41 Ethan Oka * : *paddles away* Wish I could stay and chat! 8:41 RiMiEg007 * : *paddles* Hey! I can see Boney Island! * : We're nearly there! *points to Boney Island* 8:42 Ethan Oka * : *stands up* *to other team* Hey, are you good swimmers? 8:42 RiMiEg007 * : How do you think I escaped from Juvi so many times! 8:43 Ethan Oka * : I'm not talking to you! 8:43 RiMiEg007 * : *glares at Mike* Hey Duncan! Wanna search for the treasure with me? * : Sure thing Gwen! *kisses Gwen* * : *to Heather* We should follow Duncan and Gwen! * : Ok! 8:45 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* Hey guys wait up! 8:47 RiMiEg007 * : Care to join me Lindsay and Noah? * : Yay! Let me put on some sun tan lotion first! 8:47 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* The treasure's got to be around here somewhere. *trips* 8:47 RiMiEg007 * : *rolls eyes at Lindsay* Sure why not! 8:48 Ethan Oka * :*pretending to be Mike* did I trip over a hat? * :*pretending to be Mike* Wait, it's a fedora! * :*puts on fedora* * *switches to (* )* 8:50 RiMiEg007 * : Hey Manitoba! Wanna search the treasure with me? 8:51 Ethan Oka * : Hey, are we hunting treasure in a jungle? Boy does this bring back memries. 8:51 RiMiEg007 * : Zoey! Mike! Wait up! 8:52 Ethan Oka * : Not this Joey. 8:52 RiMiEg007 * : Joey? * : Joey? 8:52 Ethan Oka * : I'm referring to you freckles 8:53 RiMiEg007 * : Whats wrong with them little man!? * : *walks up to Mike, Zoey, and Scott* Can I join you? 8:54 Ethan Oka * : Little Man? A'right that's it! *punches Scott in the face* 8:54 RiMiEg007 * : It this a bad time? * : Kinda 8:55 Ethan Oka * :If you're gonna help find trasure then no. The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 8:55 RiMiEg007 * : Fine! *walks away* I'll just find the treasure myself! 8:56 Ethan Oka * : good riddance. A'right beauty, and I don't know what to call you *points at Al* 8:56 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* If only my brother, Trevor was here! At least he has military experience! He could help me find the treasure! 8:56 Ethan Oka * : Are we gonna find this treasure or not? 8:57 RiMiEg007 * : I'm Alejandro *shakes Manitoba Smith's hand* Let's go! * : Yeah! Let's do this! The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 8:57 Ethan Oka * : *tastes some of the dirt* 8:58 RiMiEg007 * : What are you doing, amigo? 8:58 Ethan Oka * : The dirt's been contaminated, it tastes like iron and oak wood. The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 8:58 Ethan Oka * : *starts digging* The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 8:59 RiMiEg007 * : *walks by and purposely bumps into Alejandro and Manitoba* Adios Amigos! * : *throws a rock at José's back* 8:59 Ethan Oka * : Excuse me sheila, but you might want to move, leave the fighting to the men folk. 8:59 RiMiEg007 * : *catches it* Nice try! 9:00 Ethan Oka * : *kicks José like a kangaroo* 9:00 RiMiEg007 * : *fall over* * : Nice work amigo! *kigh fives Manitoba* high fives* * : *trips* 9:01 Ethan Oka * : I've had lots of expierence down under, what ever you can throw I can take. *high fives Alejandro back* Mr.Duncan007 has left the chat. 9:02 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* I like Manitoba Smith! He'll defiantly help me get rid of José! * : I found something! 9:02 Ethan Oka * : We shouls start digging where Zomboy fell *points at Zeke* 9:03 RiMiEg007 * : *digs* * : *digs* 9:03 Ethan Oka * : The dirt here tastes like iron 9:03 RiMiEg007 * : *digs* * : *digs* 9:03 Ethan Oka * : So i could be keys *digs* 9:03 RiMiEg007 * : It's a chest! Yes! The Villainous Vulture has left the chat. 9:04 RiMiEg007 * : Even better! It's the other teams chest! * : *points at the Snake symbol* RayyyX3 has joined the chat. Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 9:04 Ethan Oka * : We should empty it, and bury the treasure in that cave 9:06 RiMiEg007 * : Good Idea Mike! 9:06 Ethan Oka * : Mohawk, Zomboy, you two bury the treasure 9:07 RiMiEg007 * : *takes the gold coins out* Ok, got the treasure! BatJarleyPatrickCher has joined the chat. 9:08 Ethan Oka * : Me, the two sheilas and Alejandro here will continue looking 9:08 RiMiEg007 * : *takes the empty chest and throws it in a cave* Heh heh heh! 9:09 RiMiEg007 * : Ok, let's go Manitoba! 9:10 Ethan Oka * : Wait, where'd freckles go? 9:10 RiMiEg007 * : He left awhile ago 9:10 Ethan Oka * : How do we know we can trust 'im? 9:10 RiMiEg007 * : He's on our team * : Plus he's quite stupid 9:11 Ethan Oka * : He went off on 'is own, towards the other team. 9:11 RiMiEg007 * : Last I saw him, he was taking a leak in his canoe! * : Eww! That's disgusting! 9:11 Ethan Oka * : he could be throwin' this challenge like he used to Drfizwuz997xlol has left the chat. 9:12 Ethan Oka * : *sniffs air* Sun tan lotion? 9:12 RiMiEg007 * : Wow, didn't know Scott was that disgusting! * : That must be Lindsay! * : *sun bathing on the beach* 9:13 Ethan Oka * : You two hid the chest right? 9:13 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah * : And I have the gold in my pockets! * : So what do we do now Mani? 9:14 Ethan Oka * : Zoey, Heather, Alejandro, we're goin' treasure huntin' 9:14 RiMiEg007 * : Cool! * : What about me and homeschool here? 9:14 Ethan Oka * : Mohawk, Zomboy guard that gold and chest with your lives! 9:15 RiMiEg007 * : On it! * : No one is laying a finger on this gold! * : I'm gonna go to the canoe! 9:15 Ethan Oka * : Alright, *climbs tree* we'll get a better view up here 9:16 RiMiEg007 * : *sits in the canoe with a canoe paddle in his hands* * : Hey Manitoba! I think i found something! 9:16 Ethan Oka * : Hey Al, does you brother dig in his spare time? 9:17 RiMiEg007 * : *twitches* Yeah! He does EVERYTHING in his spare time! 9:17 Ethan Oka mine explodes sending Zoey through the air* 9:17 RiMiEg007 * : AHHHHHHHHH! * : *catches Zoey* Gotch ya! * : Thanks Heather! That was close! 9:18 Ethan Oka * : Whoa, gotta be more careful there sheila. 9:19 RiMiEg007 * : *puts Zoey down* Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 9:19 RiMiEg007 * : *digging* Where is that treasure! 9:19 Ethan Oka * : Maybe Zoey should rest here, explosions can do the body harm. 9:20 Drfizwuz997xlol * : Hey guys, glad I finally found you! 9:20 RiMiEg007 * : *pushes Beth in a hole* Oops! * : *buries Beth alive* Drfizwuz997xlol has left the chat. Drfizwuz997xlol has joined the chat. 9:21 Drfizwuz997xlol * : ill stay and help Zoey 9:22 RiMiEg007 * : This is quite entertaining! 9:22 Ethan Oka * : José, does dirt normally beep? 9:22 RiMiEg007 * : No Noah, it doesn't! * : José! The dirt is beeping at me! Isn't that cute! 9:23 Ethan Oka * : Lindsay don't touch it! Drfizwuz997xlol has left the chat. 9:24 RiMiEg007 * : *touches mine* What Noah? 9:24 Ethan Oka mine xplodes* 9:24 RiMiEg007 * : *facepalms* 9:24 Ethan Oka * : *flying through the air* AAAAAHH! 9:25 RiMiEg007 * : *catches Lindsay * Got you amiga! 9:25 Ethan Oka * : *lands IN tree* Ugh! You dumb blonde! * : Hell-o, what's this? * : A key? 9:25 RiMiEg007 * : What did you find Noah? * : A KEY! 9:26 Ethan Oka * : Did you hear that? More mines. thatawy *points in the direction of José, Noah, and Lindsay. 9:27 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah! I heard it too! Better be careful! 9:27 Ethan Oka * : *runs toward José, Noah and Lindsay* 9:27 RiMiEg007 * : What do you want! 9:27 Ethan Oka * : there's always mines close to treasure! 9:28 RiMiEg007 * : Too bad you will not find it before me! 9:28 Ethan Oka * : *tastes dirt* 9:28 RiMiEg007 * : Que? 9:28 Ethan Oka * : Here! *points down* 9:29 Ethan Oka * : *starts digging downwards* CLUNK* 9:29 RiMiEg007 * : What was that? 9:29 Ethan Oka * : Found it! 9:29 RiMiEg007 * : What? How did you do that? 9:30 Ethan Oka * : Instinct 9:30 RiMiEg007 * : Thanks for the tip! *punches Manitoba* 9:30 RiMiEg007 * : Noah, get down here! 9:31 Ethan Oka * : I'm kind of busy being stuck in a tree! 9:31 Ethan Oka * : *knocks on chest* AHA! 9:32 RiMiEg007 * : Come on Noah! * : Mike's got the chest! 9:32 Ethan Oka * : It's Manitoba Smith! *hits José's head against the chest so it opens* 9:33 RiMiEg007 * : *on the loudspeaker* And it looks like The Killer Kittens are gonna Win! Again! * : Darn it! 9:33 Ethan Oka * : *grabs treasure* *sniffs gold coin* chocolate? 9:33 RiMiEg007 * : But first! You must get the treasure back to the island! 9:33 Ethan Oka * : You mean we did this all for some cocoa? 9:34 RiMiEg007 * : Come on Manitoba! Get the chocolate coins and lets go! 9:34 Ethan Oka * : Whatever! *stomps Jose's foot* 9:34 RiMiEg007 * : Ahh! Watch the hand! 9:34 Ethan Oka * : *jumps out hole* Comin'! * : *trips* *hat comes off* 9:35 RiMiEg007 * : Duncan! Make way! We need to get all this chocolate gold back to the island! * : Chocolate!? The gold coins are chocolate? 9:35 Ethan Oka * turns into * * 9:35 RiMiEg007 * : *picks up hat and puts it back on * * * turns into * * * : *impersonating Mantoba Smith's accent* Gotch ya back Manitoba! 9:36 Ethan Oka * : Guess ya like havin' me round! Heh Heh 9:36 RiMiEg007 * : Your WAY better than having Vito or Mal around! 9:37 Ethan Oka * : We gotta get back to the canoe! 9:37 RiMiEg007 * : Me and Zeke are already in! Come on Manitoba! 9:37 Ethan Oka * : and I hope they're strong swimmers. *jumps in the Snake's boat* PADDLE! *starts paddling* 9:38 RiMiEg007 * : I'll go in a separate canoe! You guys go on without me! * : *paddles* * : *paddles* 9:38 Ethan Oka * : *paddles back for Zoey in the Snake's canoe* Ya comin' with us Sheila! 9:38 RiMiEg007 * : No! Leave her! We can win this! * : We need to stop that boat! 9:39 RiMiEg007 * : I'm comin! You guys go one without me and win this! * : Let's go! *paddles* 9:39 Ethan Oka * : Alright. *paddles* RayyyX3 has left the chat. 9:40 Ethan Oka * : *Conf* it didn't feel right leaving a lady behind. But I had to do it for the good of the team. 9:40 RiMiEg007 * : *gets in a canoe* I WILL GET YOU MIKE! 9:41 Ethan Oka * : Wow, you jump far. * : Oh no! I think we forgot Freckles 9:41 RiMiEg007 * : *hits José in the face with a paddle* Stay away from him! * : *falls into the water* 9:41 Ethan Oka * : *yells to Zoey* FIND FRECKLES AND BRING 'IM TO THE ISLAND! 9:42 RiMiEg007 * : *runs out of the forest* with Fang right behind him* AHHHH! * : *chasing Scott* RAWRRRR! * : *jumps into the water and swims to Zoey's canoe* * : *helps Scott in* Let's go! * : *sneaks up on Scott and Zoey's canoe* * : *looks behind the canoe* I CAN SEE YOU FANG! *hits Fang's nose with his canoe paddle* * : *whimpers* 9:43 Ethan Oka * : there's the island! 9:43 RiMiEg007 * : We're almost there! 9:44 Ethan Oka * : *paddles* *jumps on dock* 9:44 RiMiEg007 * : *jumps onto the Dock* * : *jumps onto the dock* * : And the Killer Kittens WIN... AGAIN! 9:44 Ethan Oka * : We got the treasure back! 9:44 RiMiEg007 * : Yeah! *high fives Manitoba and Zeke* 9:45 Ethan Oka * " I still can't believe we did that all for cocoa. 9:45 RiMiEg007 * : *swims up to the dock* I will get you Mike! *tackles Manitoba Smith* 9:45 Ethan Oka hat goes flying* * turns into * * 9:46 RiMiEg007 * : *tackles José* 9:46 Ethan Oka * : *kicks José's face* Get off! Deader-Donkey! 9:46 RiMiEg007 * : You okay Mike? 9:47 Ethan Oka * : *grins* Never better. 9:47 RiMiEg007 * and : *paddle up to the dock* * : Did we win? 9:48 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* yep! 9:48 RiMiEg007 * : Yea! And we did it for chocolate! * : I ALMOST GOT EATEN BY A SHARK... FOR CHOCOLATE! * : Yep! * : I HATE YOU CHRIS! 9:49 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* we could have just eaten the treasure 9:49 RiMiEg007 * : Never the less! The Kittens Win! Snakes are up for elimination again! 9:49 Ethan Oka * : *pretending to be Mike* hey Duncan, do your shorts usally have a brown stain at the pockets? 9:50 RiMiEg007 * : *looks down* Aww Man! * : *Conf* I WILL WIN NEXT TIME! MARK MY WORDS MIKE! SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY * : Alrighty Screaming Snakes! You lost AGAIN! * : Time to vote someone off! * : *Conf* Sadly, I vote for Lindsay! * : *Conf* Sorry Lindsay, but I vote for you! * : *Conf* I vote for Lindsay! She didn't help at ALL! All she did was sun bathe! * : *Conf* I vote for Noah! 9:53 Ethan Oka * : *conf* I would rig the votes for José, but I want to have some more fun with him. *EVIL LAUGHTER* 9:53 RiMiEg007 * : *Conf* I vote for José * : Ok! The votes are cast! * : If you receive a marshmallow... you are safe! * : The following are safe! * : Owen! * : B! * : Courtney! * : Dawn! * : Harold! * : Katie! * : Trent! * : Tyler! * : Sierra! * : José, Lindsay, and Noah! Your on the chopping block! * : The next marshmallow goes to... * : Noah! * : José and Lindsay! You are low! * : But the final marshmallow goes to... * : José! You are safe! Sorry Lindsay! You have been eliminated! * : Aww! Sorry guys! * : Dock of Shame awaits! * : *gets on the Boat of Losers* 10:01 Ethan Oka * : *waves* *eats marshmallow* See ya Lindsay! 10:01 RiMiEg007 * : Bye Noah! I'll miss you! * : Well, that was fun! Join us next time! On TOTAL! * : DRAMA! * : ISLAND! SCENE SWITCHES TO NIGHT TIME 10:02 Ethan Oka * : *puts hornet's nest in José's pillow case* HEHEHEH 10:02 RiMiEg007 * : *gets in bed* 10:02 Ethan Oka *BUZZZZZZZZ 10:02 RiMiEg007 * : What the... AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED